Container systems are used in many industries for storing, shipping and dispensing materials. Typically, a shipping and dispensing container system includes a container, an optional liner, and a cap used to seal and protect the contents of the system when the contents are not being dispensed. The system includes a fitment that allows caps, connectors, or other coupling devices to be coupled with the container system for dispensing the contents of the container Some systems further include a dip tube or a dip tube assembly that may assist in dispensing the contents.
Conventional dip tube assemblies include a relatively long and slender tubular portion that is generally cylindrically shaped, and that has a given diameter and length depending on the intended use. The tubular portion is configured for placement so as to extend into an interior cavity of the container and/or liner. To assist in proper placement of the tubular portion, the tubular portion is configured to cooperate with a coupler portion that is shaped and configured to substantially fit the mouth of the container/liner, such as by fitting into a fitment portion thereof. The tubular portion is thus fixedly coupled with the container/liner.
Dip tube assemblies typically are stored and/or shipped in a single bag or packaging, without restraint between the individual dip tube assemblies. As a result, the dip tube assemblies are permitted to move around during storage and shipping and repeatedly come into contact with one another, potentially generating particulates within the bag or packaging. Such particulates can contact and adhere to the dip tube assemblies, reducing the quality of the dip tube assemblies and potentially adversely affecting the contents of the container/liner with which the dip tube assemblies ultimately are used. Additionally, such placement in a bag or packaging without restraint can reduce the straightness of the dip tube assemblies or otherwise cause damage.